conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comunidade esperantófona
Os esperantófonos são mais numerosos na Europa e Ásia Oriental do que nas Américas, África e Oceania, e mais numerosos em áreas urbanas do que em rurais.Sikosek, Ziko M. Esperanto Sen Mitoj ("Esperanto Sem Mitos"). Segunda edição. Antuérpia: Flandra Esperanto-Ligo, 2003. Na Europa, é mais comum nos países do norte e do leste; na Ásia, na China, na Coréia, no Japão e no Irã; nas Américas, no Brasil, na Argentina e no México; na África, no Togo e em Madagascar. Demografia Uma estimativa do número de esperantófonos foi feita por Sidney S. Culbert, um professor de psicologia aposentado da Universidade de Washington e esperantista de longa data que rastreou e avaliou esperantófonos em áreas de amostragem em dezenas de países por mais de vinte anos. Culbert concluiu que entre um e dois milhões de pessoas falam esperanto no nível 3 da escala ILR (competência lingüística para trabalho profissional).Culbert, Sidney S. Three letters about his methodology for estimating the number of Esperanto speakers, escaneado e HTMLizado por David Wolff. A estimativa de Culbert não foi feita apenas para o esperanto; incluía-se numa listagem de estimativas para todas as línguas com mais de um milhão de falantes, publicada anualmente no The World Almanac and Book of Facts. Uma vez que Culbert nunca publicou os resultados detalhados para países e regiões particulares, é difícil verificar a precisão de seus resultados. Símbolos Há alguns símbolos atribuídos pelo movimento esperantista a si mesmo ou à língua. Não há unanimidade no movimento esperantista a respeito da política do uso de símbolos, mas a maioria dos esperantistas reconhecem três símbolos: a estrela verde, a bandeira e o Jubilea Simbolo. Há quem critique a estrela e a bandeira por darem um ar nacionalista ao objeto representado e darem margem a confusão com ideários de outra natureza (o Islã e o movimento comunista, por exemplo). com a estrela verde gravada]] Estrela verde O mais simples e antigo dos símbolos é a estrela verde de cinco pontas, usada, por exemplo, como broche ou adesivo para automóvel. Segundo a tradição, as cinco pontas representam os cinco continentes (segundo cálculo tradicional) e o verde simboliza a esperança. Zamenhof, entretanto, em 1911, já não tinha mais certeza de sua origem; a cor lhe fora proposta pelo irlandês A. Richard Henry Geoghegan, que depois lhe esclareceu que se tratava da cor nacional da IrlandaSikosek, Ziko M. Esperanto Sen Mitoj ("Esperanto Sem Mitos"). Primeira edição. Antuérpia: Flandra Esperanto-Ligo, 1999, p.91.. Já em 1893, Louis de Beaufront propunha o uso do verde e da estrela em tudo que se relacionasse ao movimento. A consolidação da estrela como símbolo do esperanto data dos últimos anos do século XIX; da estrela na cor verde, provavelmente apenas em 1904. Bandeira A bandeira é uma extensão da estrela verde: retoma a mesma cor e significados, com a adição do branco, para representar paz e neutralidade. Era originalmente a bandeira do clube de esperanto de Bolonha-sobre-o-Mar (França). Foi adotada generalizadamente nessa cidade por ocasião do primeiro Congresso Universal de Esperanto, em 1905. Jubilea simbolo O jubilea simbolo (símbolo do jubileu) é um símbolo alternativo proposto para o esperanto, contendo a ideia interna da língua: juntar todos. As suas duas metades laterais representam a letra latina E (Esperanto) e a letra cirílica Э (Эсперанто), simbolizando a união do ocidente e do oriente. A ideia de usar as duas letras ocorreu por causa da Guerra Fria, quando as duas grandes potências estatais a se enfrentar tinham como línguas maternas o inglês (com alfabeto latino) e o russo (com alfabeto cirílico). A sua elaboração foi promovida através de um concurso em 1983, por ocasião do centenário da língua (1987). A idéia original é do brasileiro Hilmar Ilton S. ferreira. O símbolo é usado com cores diferentes, com ou sem contornos, de acordo com a opção do usuário. Cultura ), em Cracóvia (Polónia)]] Como uma língua planejada, o esperanto não possuía a princípio uma cultura, mas os quase 120 anos de história e divulgação da língua a geraram. Algumas pessoas o criticaram por não apresentar cultura, literatura e falantes nativos, mas já há um acervo considerável de músicas e obras literárias originais na língua. Alguns escritores, como William Auld, já foram indicados ao Prêmio Nobel de Literatura por suas obras originais em esperanto. Há pessoas que têm o esperanto como língua materna (na maioria dos casos, poliglotas) e a língua é usada em todos os continentes. O esperanto não veio de uma cultura específica, mas formou uma. Esperantistas falam em esperanto e sobre esperanto, usando termos, gírias, sarcasmos e uma série de expressões próprias do meio esperantista, alguns aspectos comuns de todos os esperantistas podem definir tal cultura. A literatura em esperanto, consistindo de obras traduzidas e escritas diretamente na língua é altamente universalista, pois são adicionadas à literatura esperantista as melhores obras de cada nação, juntamente com os aspetos particulares de cada uma, assim como as crenças e costumes típicos de cada povo. Nas obras escritas diretamente em esperanto, vemos a mesma universalidade presente em toda a cultura esperantista. -2006), em Xanten (Alemanha), encontro jovem internacional organizado pela Juventude Esperantista Alemã]] Devido ao objetivo do esperanto, a tolerância e respeito aos costumes e crenças dos vários povos consiste em um dos componentes dessa cultura; o repúdio ao imperialismo cultural é comum entre os esperantistas, e o desejo de intercâmbio e contato com outros povos apresenta-se na absoluta maioria dos esperantistas, muitas vezes consistindo um dos motivos do aprendizado da língua. Isso é comprovado na leitura do Manifesto de Praga, documento que sintetiza os objetivos comuns a todos os falantes do esperanto. Além do desenvolvimento da cultura em torno da língua, é interessante notar que a causa esperantista parece atingir um grupo especial de indivíduos, tendo eles em comum o desejo de democracia e igualdade entre as nações. A constante entrada desses indivíduos no meio esperantista, faz com que sua cultura se desenvolva e se torne mais universalista a cada dia. Um excelente exemplo das particularidades da cultura esperantista são os idiotismos gramaticais surgidos ao longo da evolução da língua, frutos diretos da comunicação internacional entre esperantistas. Um argumento comum dos esperantistas é que o esperanto é uma língua democrática, pois através dela uma cultura não é imposta aos novos falantes, como é o caso do inglês, então caberia perguntar se essa cultura nova, gerada ao longo da evolução esperantista pós guerras não seria imposta aos povos que a adotarem como língua auxiliar. Isso certamente pode acontecer, mas por ser altamente universalista, ela tenderia a não causar males às culturas locais, e sim absorver para si mais e mais dessas culturas locais, a cultura da língua esperantista, se adotada pelos povos, seria então uma cultura comum, gerada por todas as nações, e que poderia até mesmo servir para aproximar algumas populações. No Manifesto de Praga, a democracia cultural é tratada como algo extremamente forte no esperanto. Os Congressos Mundiais de Esperanto, realizados anualmente desde 1905 (excluindo-se o período das grandes guerras), alimentam e aprimoram a cultura esperantista. Nesses congressos é visível a plena existência de uma cultura geral, independente da nacionalidade de cada participante. Uso [[Imagem:Pasporta-servo.jpg|frame|right|Mapa que indica onde há anfitriões do Pasporta Servo (2005)]] O esperanto é freqüentemente usado para se ter acesso a uma cultura internacional, dispondo ele de um vasto leque de obras literárias, tanto traduzidas como originais. Há mais de 25.000 livros em esperanto, entre originais e traduções, além de mais de uma centena de revistas editadas regularmente. Muitos esperantófonos usam a língua para viajar livremente pelo mundo usando o Pasporta Servo, serviço internacional de hospedagem. Outros têm correspondentes em vários países diferentes através de serviços como o Esperanto Koresponda Servo. Com o desenvolvimento da internet e sua maior popularização, as iniciativas de imprensa em esperanto têm se tornado mais fácil, e pouco a pouco ela se desenvolve. Atualmente, vários Estados subvenciam transmissões regulares em esperanto de suas estações de rádio oficiais, como China, Polónia, (diariamente), Cuba, Itália e Vaticano. Em menor escala, várias estações de rádio mantêm programas em ou sobre esperanto, como a Rádio Rio de Janeiro, que têm um departamento dedicado exclusivamente ao esperanto. Anualmente, de 1200 a 3000 esperantistas encontram-se num Congresso Universal de Esperanto. , Asterix e outros]] A língua mostra-se útil essencialmente para a troca de informações entre indivíduos de etnias diferentes que doutra maneira só seria realizada através de elementos mediadores (uma língua estranha a pelo menos um deles, um intérprete, organizações privadas, Estados, etc.) Comparado a uma língua étnica, o esperanto apresentou algumas utilidades particulares: Efeito propedêutico: Existem evidências de que estudar esperanto antes de estudar qualquer outra língua acelera e melhora a aprendizagem, pois aprender outras línguas estrangeiras a seguir é mais fácil que aprender a primeira, enquanto que o esperanto reduz os obstáculos associados com a "primeira língua estrangeira", esse fenômeno é conhecido como efeito propedêutico, sendo muito acentuado no esperanto. Num estudo, um grupo de estudantes do ensino secundário estudou esperanto durante seis meses e, depois, francês durante ano e meio, obtendo um melhor conhecimento de francês do que o grupo de controle que estudou só o francês durante dois anos. É provável que outras línguas planificadas também apresentem esse efeito no mesmo grau que o esperanto, mas devido ao maior número de falantes e melhor disponibilidade de material didático, a língua esperantista parece ser a mais recomendável para obter o efeito propedêutico. Traduções: A enorme flexibilidade do esperanto, a possibilidade do uso de diversas nuances, e a sua simplicidade gramatical tornam a língua uma ótima candidata para uma língua intermediária nas traduções. Um ótimo exemplo foi o uso do esperanto para a tradução de alguns livros da editora FEB para a língua japonesa, nesse caso, os originais em francês foram traduzidos para o esperanto, e do esperanto para o japonês, já que se tem um bom número de falantes de esperanto no Japão. Referências Ver também * Esperanto * O Esperanto e as religiões * Problema lingüístico Ligações externas Páginas de informação básica *Esperanto.net Centro multilíngüe de informações sobre esperanto. *O Esperanto na Atualidade Texto da Associação Universal de Esperanto. Associações *Universala Esperanto-Asocio Associação Universal de Esperanto. *Brazila Esperanto-Ligo Liga Brasileira de Esperanto. *Portugala Esperanto-Asocio Associação Portuguesa de Esperanto. *Kultura Centro de Esperanto Centro Cultural de Esperanto (Campinas). *Kultura Kooperativo de Esperantistoj Cooperativa Cultural dos Esperantistas (Rio de Janeiro). Aprendizagem pela internet *lernu! Aprendizado gratuito de esperanto, pela Internet. Disponível em várias línguas. *Projeto Nesto *Kurso de Esperanto Descarga gratuita do curso de esperanto KaPe. *Majstro Dicionário. *Reta Vortaro Grande dicionário esperanto-esperanto. *Plena Manlibro de Esperanta Gramatiko Grande gramática de esperanto. Em esperanto. *Vinbera Lernejo Escola Virtual Grátis (apenas para Jundiaí, São Paulo, Brasil) Outros *Ĝangalo - Portal de notícias em esperanto. *Esperanto-Brasil Portal de notícias sobre o esperanto em língua portuguesa. Há também muitas informações sobre o idioma. *Internacia Televido A primeira estação de TV em esperanto na internet. Planeja-se tornar este canal em um canal de TV a cabo, todavia atualmente somente se encontra como canal de TV de internet. *Musicexpress Portal que disponibiliza gratuitamente várias músicas em esperanto em arquivos mp3. *Enciklopedio Simpozio Enciclopédia de Filosofia em esperanto e português.